Eternal Bond, Haunting Love
by GeekMonster9
Summary: In the midst of misunderstandings and confusions, they lose each other and settles a new life where they forget about each other's whereabouts. Even if they found happiness in their new lives, they seem to inseparable by fate. Can Sakura Haruno put up with Sasuke Uchiha, even if he has an affair with somebody else? Who will Sasuke choose, the Past or the Present? #SasuSaku
1. My Hero, the Heart-breaker

**A/N: It's been a while I quit writing fanfictions, because I had been a bit depressed lately about life. And readers, I'm sorry to break your hearts by deleting the old SasuSaku pieces of mine. To make it up to you all, I have written this one. I hope you understand. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the characters in it, just the plot of this fanfic is mine. **

* * *

_The eternal bond you gave me, _

_Is not something I can file away as a memory._

"Why? Why do I have to be the one among so many people?" She just had enough of her life. No matter how hard she tried forgetting about _**him, **_life would take its turns and return the memories of her long lost childhood crush since seven years from now. Those memories rang like a door bell inside her head, and she felt herself oozing out of it. _Sakura Haruno _

_**Flashback**_

"Sasuke-kun!" A little girl with a brilliant flame of pink hair came running towards the said boy with some flowers which she collected from the fields. "Look at these flowers! They are so pretty!" she squealed by clapping her hands.

The boy, as bored as he was, didn't say anything but grunted with a "Hn" response.

The girl knew this usual habit of his and smiled in return. "You never change, Sasuke-kun."

They sat under a tree, enjoying the bright sunshine and the silence until the girl broke it out with a teasing question.

"Ne Sasuke kun," she said shaking his shoulder. "Who are you going to marry in future?" she let out a small giggle.

His onyx eyes bore into her emeralds. "You're annoying."

She laughed hard at his lack of response and suddenly, three girls, probably in the same age as them came towards the pink-haired girl with a nasty grin.

"Oi, oi, Pinky! Don't even think about getting my Sasuke-kun!" one of them spoke, grabbing the victim by the hair.

"Please, let go!" the victim spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Ishika, beat her until she can no longer bear the face in front of Sasuke- kun!" another of the bullying team spoke.

"With that big forehead of hers, Sasuke-kun will never look at her even if she has a healthy face!" the last one of them followed with the insults.

Sasuke stood up now. He just had enough of his fangirls stepping so low. Clenching his fists he said with a horribly cold tone,"Get out of here, you wenches!"

"But that girl-"

"I said get out of here!"

The three girls with tears in their eyes ran away instantly, cursing some horrible languages to the pink-haired girl.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." the victim thanked her hero.

The hero's eyes darkened,"Sakura, it's about time you stop being a weakling and learn to stand up for yourself. What would have happened if I was not around? I can't protect you forever."

She just listened to the lecture and guilt rushed through her mind. _He's right. I am a weakling. I don't even know how to stand up for myself. All I know is to cry and run away. _

From then onwards, Sakura resolved to become strong for Sasuke.

_**End of flashback **_

But those things of Sasuke was in the past. Yes, it was only the past. It has been a long time since he broke her heart into pieces, and that day was the last time she ever spoke to Sasuke.

_**Flashback #2 **_

"Mmm... Sasuke...~" A girl with a scarlet hair moaned seductively.

"You like it, hmm?" the guy whispered into her ears.

"Ye-s" the girl spoke in pants.

"Oh, Karin, I love you so much!" He whispered.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun!" they rose with their heated make-out session again.

Sakura Haruno, currently Sasuke's bestfriend, watched from the distance at the couple. She felt so weak now. As if, some part of her soul had been eaten away. She thought that she could stand by his side everytime. She thought that she could be the one. You know what they say? Too much expectations hurt. Now she realized something. She realized she wasn't good for anyone, nor anything. It was Sasuke who made her feel a bit special, but now, that hero has dumped her from his life as well.

Without a word, she walked away silently, trying her best to forget what she saw. She avoided her friends that day, as well as Sasuke and walked home alone. Once she reached home, she slammed the door shut, crying with her heart in the mouth. _It is all my fault for having too much expectations! It is natural for me to be rejected by anyone, yet, I expected so much! Why is it me always?! _

She cried in her sleep for many nights, until she decided something very crucial. It is, to leave Tokyo, Japan for America, New York, where she might find some strangers to live with in her life. Her parents, being always busy with the Haruno business of electronic equipments, approved of her staying at New York, and after a few months she shifted, without letting her old friends know. It was just like disappearing out of nowhere, and Sasuke never found out the reason for her sudden disappearance, and where she had gone off to.

_**End of Flashback#2**_

And after 7 years of settlement there in New York, she totally forgot about about Sasuke and her pain, until a certain letter from her parents ruined everything. Oh, how she was enjoying her new life here!

The letter read-

_**Dear Sakura, **_

_**It's been a while, how are you dear? We hope everything is going fine with your education and life. The reason for us in writing this letter for you is that, we have arranged a marriage between you and Sasuke Uchiha, the heir of the Uchiha Electronics Ltd. **_

_**This will strengthen the bond between the Uchihas and the Harunos, and we may do a good deal of business.**_

_**We'll notify further about this to you as soon as you get back to Tokyo. We have arranged the flight for you and you'll get the tickets soon enough. By then, stay well and take care. **_

_**With love, **_

_**Mom and Dad. **_

Sakura unknowingly felt herself crying. _This isn't the way I expected things to turn out! This is just plain ridiculous! I must be dreaming. Yes, I must be! _

Since it was Sunday, and how much she thanked god for it, she didn't go outdoors and stayed at home, reading books and watching movies alone. Her days of living hell were at close.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Review is love. **

**By the way, Sakura is 22 years old and Sasuke is 23 in the present. Thanks for reading it! :)**


	2. The Past or the Present?

**A/N: Yay! Back with the second chapter! So, recently, I saw the reviews of this story, and it left me deeply touched. Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Past or the Present?**

* * *

_Love that once hung on the wall,  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing..._

The tickets for Tokyo have arrived the last day. It is only after a few days Sakura Haruno will end up in her homeland, Tokyo with her parents for her living hell. "It will be okay." she repeatedly said to herself, but still, this didn't seem right in any way! "What if Sasuke is in a relationship currently with another girl? I'll just interfere out of nowhere and make his life miserable along with mine. I was already forgotten for 7 years and yet... Aargh! I'll go crazy for sure!"

_The echoes are gone in the hall,  
But I still remember,  
The pain of December..._

"Even if he is in affair with nobody, he'll hate me for sure, disappearing without no one's knowledge! We can never lov-, no! Put that aside, I can't even face him for such betrayal!" Tears collected at the corners of her eyes. "He was my... bestfriend, even if he broke my heart over another girl. I shouldn't have gone off like that giving in to my feelings. Afterall, he was the one who protected me and stayed by my side over years! I... I'm such a fool!"

_Oh, there's only one thing left you could say,  
I'm sorry its too late!..._

"I'm sorry Sasuke, and everyone in Tokyo!"

* * *

"What the hell!" Sasuke Uchiha, the heir of the Uchiha Electronics Ltd. jumped out of his comfortable spiral chair, reacting to the sudden shocking news.

"Sasuke-sama, calm-" His sectretary, Shiro, was rudely cut off.

"This is just plain rubbish! Are you saying that I have to go and marry some unknown women for the sake of this business?! What will happen to Karin then?! I'll marry Karin and Karin only, whether my Parents and Itachi like it or not!" After 7 years of relationship with Karin Uzumaki, there is no way he'll let her go, even if it concerns business.

Even after the commotion, Shiro build up the courage to hand the spoiled Uchiha the papers which had the details written for the arranged marriage. "Sasuke-sama, Fugaku-sama ordered for you to look into these papers."

Sasuke didn't even bother to look into the papers, instead he threw them into the nearby trash can. " Like hell I will!"

Shiro was about to say something, when Itachi Uchiha, made his presence in Sasuke's office. By seeing him, Shiro bowed before him and exited the room, giving them a privacy. As Shiro was out of sight, Sasuke controlled the urge to rip off his brother's smirking face. Itachi took a seat, and sat with his legs crossed.

"Itachi, may I know what the fuck is going on?!" Even if Itachi is the big brother, Sasuke didn't care about his language when he was pissed.

"Now, now, Little Brother," As usual, this Itachi Uchiha had the 'mock' tone when addressing his younger brother. "You are to marry the heiress of the Haruno Technologies Ltd. to strengthen the bond between the two largest electronics business of Japan. That's all it is about."

Despite the heat and conflict in the room, Sasuke failed to notice the name of the Harunos as Itachi spoke. He was still mad. "And why is it happening without my approval? Like what the hell, nobody didn't even ask about my opinion!"

Itachi smirked. "We don't need your approval. Its the company's decision, not yours to begin with."

"You bastard... what will happen to Karin then?!"

"You'll _let her go._"

"Are you kidding me?! She's with me for 7 years, and you say I'll let her go?! I tell you, YOU OR ANYONE IN THIS WORLD CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM HER!"

"You really are a pain, you know." Itachi scratched the back of his head. "If this marriage isn't successful, The Uchihas, will sleep on the streets and you are included too. Think about it. You don't want us down, do you?"

This got Sasuke to his limits. True, he didn't want his family to sleep on the streets but he didn't want to lose his love either. "O-okay, fine. I'll think about it." He finally managed to say it.

"Thats my brother!" Itachi's smirk grew wider. "If you really love that Uzumaki girl that much, I have an idea."

Sasuke rose his left eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"This arranged marriage," he put his thumb closer to his lower lip, "You can pretend to make it successful and after like, 6 months, you can divorce the girl, once we achieve the position."

Yes, that it! How come Sasuke missed such a great strategy! Sometimes Itachi impressed Sasuke to the infinity. "Woah, thats a great plot. Thanks bro!"

"Wait, I'm not finished yet." Itachi added, dawning Sasuke's little world of happiness. "I'm afraid, even if this plan is possible, you may not stop yourself from getting attached to the new girl in your life."

"Why do you say so?"

"The new girl is..." After a long pause, he added," Sakura Haruno, your childhood friend. Do you think you can do this?"

Sasuke crashed from the space to the Earth. "What the...?" His eyes grew darker. He was shocked. Too shocked to say anything. "Why her..?" If it was some other girl, it would be a piece of cake for him to accomplish Itachi's plan, but this Sakura he knew, isn't some 'other' girl. She is a girl from his past, and his bestfriend. Can he really hurt his bestfriend? Speaking of which, why did she disappear for 7 years anyway? He wondered.

"Woah, I'll be late for meeting," Itachi spoke as he stood up. "So we'll end here. Think about your decisions. Either you decide for your past or the present which is your precious. Call me when you are finished with your decision. Bye." Itachi exited Sasuke's office.

As Itachi exited, Sasuke couldn't think of anything else but the girl from his past. "Sakura..." he mumbled. "Why did you have to show up at a time like this? Are you willing to kill me, just like that _**day**_?" He closed his eyes, and got lost in the memories of his so-called 'day', recalling his first hearbreak.

****Flashback...**

**It was the Valentine's Day! The students of Konoha High were into discussing about who was to give chocolates for whom. Thats the trend, right? Giving chocolates to the one you love. However, a certain boy was unhappy even if he got the highest number of chocolates from the female population, unlike the other males except his bestfriends, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Suigetsu Hozuki and Gaara who were almost equal to his fangirl population. **

**"Sasuke-ku~n!" Another fangirl with a blond hair came with chocolates. **_**Annoying!  
**_**"Please accept these chocolates!" **

**Said boy, uninterested, took the chocolates with his signature reply,"Hn." and didn't even bother to thank the excited girl before him. The girl with hearts in her eyes, ran off, blushing furiously. Wow, her Sasuke-kun, accepted the chocolates! **

**The day went with Sasuke recieving chocolates, but he didn't recieve anything from the girl he wanted and expected to get from. She was Sakura Haruno, his bestfriend and the ideal girl he ever wished for. "What's wrong with that girl? Why isn't she giving me chocolates like always?" He thought, dumbfounded. Truth be told, Sasuke never touched a single chocolate he got for this Valentines Day from the other girls, except from Sakura. He would trash the rest except for Sakura's. He would at first, stare at the beautifully handmade chocolate box she gave and then untie the ribbon to taste her chocolates. It was not like any other chocolate. It was **_**Sakura's Chocolate**_**. His favourite. **

**The school was over for the day. Sasuke still had his hopes of recieving something from his special person, until he witnessed something he wished he hadn't. After his talking with his male buddies, he bid them goodbye, saying that he had a meeting with someone. When he was almost out of sight, Naruto, the loud-mouthed idiot from the gang yelled,"Oi, teme, Goodluck with **_**her!**_**" **

**Sasuke heard this, but pretended like he didn't hear from the distance. "What the fuck...? They knew..?" He wondered, blushing furiously. **

**Meanwhile, the gang laughed at their emotionless bastard of a friend. **

**"He's loosing up a bit, you see." Shikamaru spoke between his laughs. **

**"Good thing, I thought he was gonna die an old man." Suigetsu smirked. **

**"Well, I thought he was gonna be like GayJi." Naruto said only to be smacked on the head by Neji, who was actually meant by the nickname 'GayJi' Naruto spoke of. "Ow, that hurt, bastard!" **

**"You deserve that." Neji said, another emotionless guy like Sasuke, who didn't even give a damn about girls. **

**Gaara, the creepiest of them all, just listened to the gang, without speaking. **

**When Sasuke was almost near the school gate, he saw two figures talking to eachother. He recognized the one with the pink hair as Sakura and the tall, black haired guy as his brother, Itachi. "What is Itachi doing with **_**her?**_**!" He screamed in his mind. Maybe, he was getting a bit, jealous? Hell no! He would never admit that even if he was. It's a strike in his pride. He hid himself behind a tree, where none of them could feel his presence and stalked both of them carefully. **

**There it was, Sakura giggling about something with his elder brother. When they were at the end of their conversation, Sakura presented Itachi with a box of chocolates and a heart-shaped necklace. What?! A Necklace?! Even that with a heart shape?! She didn't present Sasuke with anything, but instead, gave Itachi lovey dovey things! Sasuke was angry. So angry that he could break everything into pieces. Sure, The Uchihas were a family-friend to the Harunos, but Sakura hardly knew Itachi. Then what's with the necklace? He wondered. "Were they dating? Uff, that damned Itachi!"**

**Sasuke, by seeing the scene right before him, walked away, leaving the both in privacy. He decided to forget about his Sakura and everything he saw. He wanted to kill Itachi too, but wait, It's not really his fault. Sakura was the one giving him things, not him, right?  
"Since you don't give a damn about me, I'll leave the way you want things to be. If you are happy with that bastard, I'll leave you like that." He spoke in a very dangerously low voice. **

_You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty,  
Like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be..._

**That day, he went home feeling a bit unusual. It felt unusual because Sakura wasn't walking by his side like she always does, and the incident a little while ago was really getting him. **

**The very next day, he asked out a girl for lunch, to get over his ideal girl. "She must be happy with Itachi, and doesn't need me anymore." He wondered, a sad expression crossing his face. "I gotta distract myself from her." **

**Even if Sasuke decided to stay away from his bestfriend, that day, he caught no sign of Sakura. She wasn't the type to be absent for school. Who knows what's with her today? **

**The girl he was with during lunch was Karin Uzumaki, Naruto's cousin. They chatted and he found her quite interesting. She was no fangirl type, but those type Sasuke was more into, you may say, a bit like Sakura. She was into books and music and was not really interested in boys. They both knew eachother from their childhood, though Sasuke was not so close with her like he was with Sakura. **

**At the end of the school day, Sasuke asked Karin out to be his girlfriend, even if it was just a 'distraction'. Karin surprisingly said "Yes" to him, and they both started dating. From that day onwards, he didn't see Sakura, who just disappeared out of nowhere. **

**He asked Itachi for her whereabouts but to no vain, he couldn't say a word. "I'm sorry Little Brother, she didn't really tell me anything of leaving Tokyo." **

**"Wait, aren't you two dating or something?" **

**Itachi let out a small laugh. "No way. We aren't. She is just like a little sister to me, nothing more." Itachi rose an eyebrow,"What makes you think that we are a couple?" **

**"Nothing, I-" **_**Damn him! Why does he have to take notice about everything I say?! **_**"Its just that you two look good and get along really well." He had to make up a lie. **

**"Oh, is that so?" He winked. "I'll take that as a compliment." **

**With that, the conversation ended. **

****End of Flashback**

After years, even if Karin was just a 'distraction' as he referred to, he came to love her genuinely, totally forgetting about his Sakura. Now that she showed up again, he couldn't take it. At first, he misunderstood the whole Itachi-Sakura concept and now, even when he had a serious affair with another girl, she had to show up. Now, his main concern is not Sakura. Its the decision which Itachi left him with. What should he choose? The Past or the Present?

"Okay, I've decided!" He tapped his cellphone to call Itachi. Itachi picked up the phone in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, Little Brother? Have you decided things?" Itachi' deep voice spoke, a bit concerned.

"Yes. I'll go with your plan. I'll decide for the Present, and Trash the Past."

* * *

**A/N: This was a very crappy, long chapter, I know. Review it anyways? :P The next chapter will come the way you people respond to it. I need ideas. There will be more complicated dramas, I promise.  
Song Credits: Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne feat. Chad Kroeger **


	3. A Valentine Farewell

**A/N: Updating this due to a recent review where a reader was being extra sweet to my story. ^.^ I'm sorry for keeping all of you waiting. ;-; **

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Valentine Farewell. **

* * *

"We've arrived at Tokyo Japan." Said the cabin crew as soon as the plane from New York landed. "Outside temperature is 25 degree Celsius. Thank you for flying with Emirates. Enjoy your stay!"

Sakura unclipped the seat belts and adjusted her shades. Anticipation and excitement run through her veins. Finally, after 7 long years she's going to reunite with her old friends and family, though this time things might be a little different and the reunion might not be the same like the movies.

_Tell me why,  
Everytime I look for you I cry?  
Everytime,  
I must hear the truth that hurts my heart. _

As she passed down the boarding bridge, there were several cabin crews who smiled at her and said," Hope you have a good day, miss! We'll miss you."  
She nodded her head and smiled back. Everything felt like home here, in Tokyo. Even the air seems to have missed her, and she couldn't even imagine the pain all of her loved ones went through for her silent betrayal against them.  
Guilt rushed on her mind. _"How am I going to explain myself?" _She controlled the tears that wanted to slide down her cheeks.

_Who will know,  
The feelings that I have for you right now?  
Every heart,  
Knows I can't forget the way I feel for you. _

The said pink-haired maiden soon collected her luggage and walked straight until some men in clad in black suits approached her.  
"Haruno-sama," one of them spoke by taking out his shades and folding them. "We're here to take you home."  
Sakura acknowledged the man immediately and broke into nostalgic tears. "Is it _**you? **_Oh my god, how long has it been, Sasori?" She hugged him into a light embrace and pulled away. "-And why on earth are you calling me 'Haruno-sama'? How many times should I tell you to call me 'Sakura'?!"

Said man Sasori still spoke in a formal voice. "We're in public. I would like to maintain formalities now."

"You never change." Sakura giggled.

* * *

Now, if you're wondering who's the Sasori guy we have here, let me extinguish the curiosity. Sasori Akasuna, one of Sakura's loyal guard dogs who'd even consider taking the flames for her. Infact, she was a dear master to him, a fragile flower he'll protect with all his life.  
Sasori and Sakura have known eachother since childhood when an accident fated themselves to cross eachother's presence. Sasori born in the family of vast lands and industries, who were owners of the Red Sand Technologies Ltd. A tragic accident, a car crash happened to kill all the Akasuna bloodlines except for the 7 year old Sasori which was indeed a miraculous mystery. Being the only child of his parents, he was declared to be the inheritance of all his family's riches. He inherited them soon, but only when he was 18. All his life, he stayed under the wings of the Harunos, a family friend of his family who were kind enough to take him into their household. He was the knight in shining armor to Sakura, protecting her and shielding her against all her problems and barriers. He knew he could never pay back the kindness her family has done for him all his life.

Sasori remembered it all. The day Sakura decided to leave Tokyo, when they were teenagers. He could still see the crying girl when he imagined. Her eyes that gleamed with happiness were dead and weak.

_**~Flashback~**_

Sakura sped down the alleys and shut the room of her door with a bang. A red-headed boy followed after her, calling out to her but his voice never seemed to reach her. "Sakura, please open the door." He begged but her answers were sobs. "Sakura, tell me what happened. Isn't it Valentine's Day? The day you planned to hangout with _**him? **_"

She answered between sobs. "Yes. But Sasori.. I was never the girl he waited for. All my life, I was delusional with the fact that I could be by his side but it seems I was just another girl he met. I HATE YOU, UCHIHA!" she went to her limits and broke down. _Her hatred was just words, and the pain of loving him was not negligible and she knew it. _

Sasori, the red-headed boy, clenched his fists. _How dare that bastard in the name of Uchiha do this to her? _  
He wished to break that Uchiha's bones right now and then, but Sakura stopped him. He wouldn't even try controlling himself if Sakura wasn't stopping him.

"Even if after all that, I can't help myself from loving him. Why? Why am I the only one who goes through all of this? Why can't I be happy? Why am I not good enough?"

-"Sakura stop blaming yourself for that piece of shit." Sasori's eyes darkened. "Why would you blame yourself, or believe that you're low only because he chose someone else over you? It is that damned Uchiha's fault! His fault for not acknowledging your love. And guess what? He'll probably cry after some days wishing there were people like you who loved him that hard. Just wait and watch."

Sakura calmed herself down a little bit. She opened the door and ran to the arms of the boy behind the door. She sniffed under his shirt and sobbed until it got better. "You're always so kind, Sasori. Sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. Just sleep tight. I shall order all your favorite food for tonight's dinner."

"Yay, you're the best, Sasori!" she exclaimed with happiness. He tucked her under the covers and bid her farewell.

* * *

The dinner went well with Sakura's favorite dishes being served. Chicken Teriyaki, Onigiri rice balls, Chinese dumplings, Ramen and what not? Sasori did his best to comfort his dear master but oh well, something was not right and part of him knew that. The next day, the news of her leaving for New York left him stunned and shocked.

"Sakura! Why're you leaving us?" He asked with a sad tone.

"Erm," she stuttered. "Oh well… I thought of abroad education. So you see.." She let out a nervous laugh. _Liar. A bad liar. _

Sasori knew that she was lying because she could be read easily. She was leaving to forget about that Uchiha brat. Though the decision seemed kind of pathetic, he didn't stop her from leaving. Heck, he wanted to keep her here badly, but he couldn't let himself stop her from doing whatever that made her happy. When someone's happiness is your happiness, it is-

"_Love,"_ Sasori mumbled softly as he saw her walking towards the immigration line. A pang of sadness hit his heart. Since when did someone felt so special to him? Watching her walk away, made his heart sink to the deepest pits of ocean. He shook himself to reality. "No, I don't have feelings for her. I'm just her knight, her warrior and her protector. I should not be this pathetic as to fall for anyone!"  
Denying only made his feelings into bloom more. And even after 7 years, he couldn't bring himself to forget about her.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

_Love's like a river of tears. _

_And they flow whenever you're not here. _

"Let's go home, Haruno-sama." They got in the limousine and sped off in the direction of the Haruno Mansion, with the other bodyguards following.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Song credits: 1) Every Heart (English Cover) by Tyerecords. Originally sung by boA. **

**2) Because I'm stupid (English Cover) by StillNotDavid. Originally sung by SS501. **

**^ You can get these songs on Youtube. They are super nice! **

**Thanks for reading. Stay well. **


	4. Mistake

**A/N: An update! Thank you for those reviews, follows and favorites you guys blessed me with for this story. Most importantly, thanks for waiting. Love you people! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mistake**

* * *

The black limousine finally stopped at the path of the humungous Haruno Mansion. Sakura saw the same old gardens, and her favorite spot, where there was a huge tree which had three swings. She remembered all those golden times spent with Sasori and Sasuke, and all those moments the trio laughed, cried and shared feelings. They curved some words on that tree, and Sakura remembered it all when she looked at it.

"Remember this?" Sasori came following after her. He read,"Rushbrooke Rendezvous". The place meant a gathering for mostly Sasuke and Sakura, while Sasori was busy with his own affairs. Sasori occasionally joined in.  
"There are so much to see. Oh god, how much I've missed this place!" The pink haired girl spoke with an avalanche of nostalgia.

"Yes, indeed. We shall explore more, Sakura." Sasori smiled. He missed this mood of hers, and the baby voice she spoke with like a spoiled child. "But, I wouldn't want you playing here when you're tired after the journey."

"Nah, that's nothing. I've been used to this." Sakura laughed.

"Why, I can already smell that you couldn't really take care of yourself there, all alone." Sasori narrowed his eyes. "I have to start up with my business then! Within a few days, I'll have you all refreshed and energized, just watch!" his determination of fixing the broken puzzle of her life even exceeded the way chibi anime characters react.

"Stop acting like a parent, oh god, you're funny." She broke into a gentle laugh. Yes, Sasori was right at some point. Even if she was all used to life throwing burdens, she indeed was lonely and missed the 'parent'-affection of Sasori. She realized how she took him as granted and that, he was the reason for her living life with ease.

"I'm being serious, alright, Sakura." He hid his angry pout by facing backwards. "What's so funny…?" His childishness only came back to life in front of her, even if he was a 23 year old man, a year older than Sakura.

"Okay, okay. We'll go along with your plan. I'll take some rest, and then," Sakura put her forefinger in the air," We'll visit the Ichiraku's Ramen!"

"Sure, I'll tell them to organize a Party Meal, where it's just you and me eating unlimited noodle bowls!" Sasori beamed in excitement.

"SURE, WHY NOT!" Sakura beamed back with the same level of excitement.

If anyone ever witnessed their conversation, they could tell that these two will literally conquer the whole world at that moment.

"I'll call you at 2 in the afternoon then! I ordered a huge collection of dresses before your arrival and I kept them in your wardrobe. Select one, and then we'll hit the roads!"

"Sure, so long!" Sakura bid him a farewell, and then proceeded to climb up the stairs of her room.

* * *

_I don't mind spending everyday, _

_Out in the corner in the pouring rain. _

_Look for the girl with a broken smile, _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. _

* * *

An aura of frustrated atmosphere was present in the room. The young heir of the Uchiha was still unsure of Itachi's plan. That is, divorce the girl once they achieve the position. But that was such a cowardly and betraying to both of the Family bloodlines of Haruno and Uchiha. Infact, if his parents ever heard of his bad intentions, they would most probably dump their son to a nearby trash, considering how badly they loved the Haruno girl because she was a jewel to their eyes. All these years, his family never approved of Karin being the perfect girl of his life because they disliked her for her attitude and the way she would look down on things that didn't please her. Obviously, that wasn't a problem for Sasuke because he was the Mr. Perfect afterall, a human being who not only excelled in looks and beauty, but an individual who handled business and social matters safe and sound. Karin has got enough reasons to be with Sasuke for SEVEN SOLID YEARS.  
Though he wouldn't admit, the problem he's stuck in right at this moment was something he never wished to solve, nor fail at it.

"Dobe! Let me call Dobe!" He tapped his cellphone to call his hyperactive blonde friend, more like someone with whom Sasuke was comfortable in opening his problems. "Naruto-dobe" He typed and tapped the green icon to call him. After several rings, the person finally picked up.

"Dobe," Sasuke spoke.

"YEAH, SASUKE-TEME, WHAT'S UP?" The Uchiha was pretty much used to Naruto's loud interactions with people, not to mention his voice went 10x times louder when talking to Sasuke.

Both of them were people from different dimensions and opposite in character yet, they were best friends. One similarity might be, both of them were from wealthy backgrounds and their families had quite a close relationship because they dealt business matters often. Naruto was a Happy-go-lucky type of person who didn't put much stress on his father's business. Yes, Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father will retire like after 6 years, and yet Naruto is unsure how to handle the vast industrial sections of the Uzumaki Automobile Technologies. Not that he didn't have any educational qualifications, but it was just him being all damn care and not planning to take over them soon. Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha was not really prepared for a retirement but still, these business matters interested Sasuke and he started working besides his father.  
So much down to earth difference, yet best friends.

"We have A LOT to talk. I repeat, A LOT." Said Sasuke over the line.

"WHAT DOES IT CONCERN?"

"Do you remember that Haruno girl who disappeared for 7 long years? Well, she just had to show up a few days ago."

"IS IT SAKURA? WELL, SHIT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Naruto crashed from space to earth.

"What's worse, DO YOU KNOW THAT AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE IS GOING TO BE HELD BETWEEN THE TWO OF US?" Sasuke joined in with the hyperactivity. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW? THERE'S YOUR DISTANT COUSIN, KARIN BEING IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME, AND MY CHILDHOOD BESTFRIEND BEING MY WIFE. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, THIS IS ALL ITACHI'S FAULT! I HAVE A FEELING THAT DAMNED BASTARD IS BEHIND ALL THIS!"

"MEET ME AT THE ICHIRAKU'S RIGHT NOW! NOW MEANS NOW!"

"FUCK, I"VE GOT PAPERWORK!"

"WHO CARES JUST COME OVER!"

Yes, Sasuke was actually busy. He ran down the stairs and came towards the exit of the Uchiha Corporation building until Shiro, his assistant called out to him. "Uchiha-sama! You've got a meeting to attend right now, where are you going?"  
Sasuke didn't stop for a second and said, "I can't. Tell Itachi!"  
"Sorry, but it concerns-" He never finished his sentence but Sasuke sped off with his Audi to his emergency meet up with the Uzumaki. Yes, he needed a mind's peace and sometimes talking to a friend helps a lot. Shiro slapped his forehead. Now he has to answer a lot to the spoiled Uchiha's father.

* * *

Sasuke stopped his car. He reached his destination and entered the Ichiraku's and saw Naruto ordering ramen to a man probably in his fifties. Yes, the man was called the Great Ichiraku whose noodles have topped every restaurants since the last two decades. "And what would you like to have, Uchiha-san?" He spoke as soon as Sasuke took a seat beside Naruto.

"Just give me anything that's hot." Sasuke said.

"Okay, I might just give you the meal with Ichiraku's Special Spicy Chicken Ramen with _Cherry_ Juice as a beverage."

_Cherry. Blossom. Sakura. _

Sasuke made an awkward face while Naruto was laughing his ass off. He landed a punch on Naruto's head. "Ouch, that hurt, bastard. Is that how you greet me after so many days?" He cried anime tears.

"Whatever."

Two people entered the restaurant, and Naruto's cut himself off from saying anything further. "Wait, who's there?" He looked closely and saw _Sakura? With whom? Wait, Is that Sasori? _

"Hey Dobe, what are you looking-" Sasuke stopped his words when Naruto called out to two familiar individuals. "HEY SAKURA And SASORI! LONG TIME, NO SEE!" He flashed his white teeth at the said people, while they waved him. Sakura came towards his friend with whom there was no connection for seven long years. Little did she notice another presence, who sat emotionless and stoic beside Naruto?

"Naruto! I remember you! It's been so long! How are you?" Sakura smiled at the blond guy before him.

"Yes, I'm doing fine. Why don't you join us in our Ramen session? See, Sasuke is-"

"_What the hell, dobe! I'm killing you after this!" _Sasuke mentally sighed at the dense Naruto. _"Oh, he's so dumb that he actually forgot I have issues with Sakura! This is so awkward!" _

Naruto stopped dead in his words, and Sakura looked shocked too. _"What is Sasuke doing here? Oh my, this is sooner than I expected! How am I going to face him? This is so awkward!" _Sakura mentally cringed, and her heart started beating faster. Heat rushed to her cheeks. _"What the hell is going on?" _

Naruto totally forgot that Sasuke had personal matters with Sakura, and made a grave mistake by calling out to her. How will the both face eachother now?

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave it here. ;) The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll upload. Thanks for reading! There is going to be a hella lot dramas, and I swear the unexpected meeting of Sasuke and Sakura in this chapter will turn out to be something interesting. I am exploring my head, and I came up with pretty good ideas so, stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**Song Credit: Won't go home without you by Maroon 5**


	5. Protect

**A/N: Firstly, I'm extremely sorry for the delay. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Protect **

* * *

Sakura hesitantly took a seat next to Naruto, being very much aware of certain onyx eyes observing her form from the corner of his eyes. She knew he didn't have the same eyes anymore. Those eyes which radiated comfort, warmth and love, now grew icily distant. She knew he might just have utter hate towards her, and she kept it within her. The pink-haired girl's vision got blurry with the tears that seeped through her eyes, but she refused to let them break free. Her eyes were covered with her cherry locks.

"Uh, Mr. Ichiraku? Please, take two extra orders for the guests here." Naruto called out.

Meanwhile, nobody noticed the conflict that was growing between the other three of them. Sakura sat quite, while she could feel stares from both sides of her.  
Sasori, her bodyguard and the Uchiha, her love. Sasori observed the man he hated with his life, while Sasuke did the same. To be honest, both of them were not under fair grounds, since all they could muster up for each other was hate.

"What would you like to have, Sakura-chan and Sasori-kun? It's been a long time, no?" Ichiraku said with a nervous laugh.

"Sakura, please try the Japanese-style Beef Curry Noodle here. It's like so damn good, trust me!" Naruto suggested with tears in his eyes, flashing his wide smile.

"I guess, I'll go with your choice." Sakura answered the order with a smile returning to Naruto.

When it was Sasori's turn, he didn't answer for the first time he was asked for. Sakura lightly shook him, interfering his daze. "Hey, are you okay?" Sakura spoke lightly.

"Oh, about the order? Just give me anything that's hot, Ichiraku-sama." He spoke with his deep voice while giving Sasuke a disgusted look. Sasuke glared back.

Ichiraku smiled. "Sure, boy. You'll love the new dish we launched today." He decided to give him the same order as that of Sasuke.

"What's up with this weirdo making faces at me? Stupid clown!" Sasuke mentally cringed at Sasori. "Are you trying to pick a fight, you little bastard? I'll see you soon." He thought smirking, as his order finally arrived.

Naruto tried making conversations with Sakura, and soon they were engaged gossiping. He asked about her and how has she been in New York during the past 7 years. They talked about the educational systems of New York and how it differed from the one in Tokyo. Sakura asked him about his parents, Uncle Minato and Aunt Karin, and how they were. Naruto replied that they were their usual self.  
While these two were talking, the left and right sides of theirs remained silent.

Sasori's order arrived, and his eyes bulged in surprise. "Okay, why am I having the same dish as that Uchiha bastard? How do our choices even relate?" He thought disgusted. "I have to stay relaxed. I can't let my hate spawn in public, and why's he giving me such looks? Stupid clown! I think he wants a fight, and I'll not even hold back." He thought narrowing his eyes, and letting the food gush down his food pipe.

The food was almost done eating, so the atmosphere grew silent. Even Naruto, the most talkative one was not in the mood to speak as he ate 5 bowls during the time here. He could feel his belly grow up like a balloon.

"Sakura, it's about time we leave. Your father has important matters to discuss with you." Sasori said. He was merely making an excuse to leave the party along with her and not deal with any more of Sasuke's bullshit. He handed his credit card to Ichiraku, while Sasuke did the same.

"Pay for four." They both said in unison which made their expressions change in annoyance. They stared at each other's eyes, as if an imaginary electricity was flowing between them.

"Throw away that card, Ichiraku-san. His one is probably expired." Sasuke remarked with an insulting tone which hit Sasori's pride. His formed a twisted smirk and held back an obvious laughter.

"Says the guy who REQUIRES an ASSISTANT to handle bank issues. Uh, can I even blame you? You don't even have the knowledge with credit cards, so mind shutting up that annoying mouth of yours?"

"At least my mouth knows discipline. Who are you to complain about it when yours is rat filthy? Didn't your parents teach you manners, you bastard? Oops!" Sasuke intentionally brought the matter of Sasori's parents just to hurt his ego more. The answer was obvious. Sasori's parents were dead, and he grew up with the Harunos.

Just as Sasori was about to say something, a flash of pink hair moved across from him. Sakura stepped forward and slapped Sasuke across the cheek. The sudden contact made him shocked and he could feel a pang in the heart. She blared with tears brimming down her face. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SASORI ANY FURTHER, UNDERSTAND? YOU HAVE CHANGED. I NEVER KNEW THE OLD FRIEND OF MINE TALKED BAD ABOUT ANYONE. YOU'RE THE WORST. I PRAY YOU ROT IN HELL AND NEVER APPEAR AGAIN IN FRONT OF SASORI!" Sakura turned back and stomped away from him with anger crawling every bit of her veins. A crowd of people surrounded them while Ichiraku's men tried their best to keep the commotion out of public range, but it was in vain. The crowd started whispering amongst themselves, about the scene and they instantly recognized the four of them.

"Hey, wait, isn't that the daughter of Haruno and the youngest son of the Uchihas? What's happening between the two? Aren't they married or something?" People were whispering and soon the news started spreading like wildfire among everyone.

Sasuke Uchiha slapped by Sakura Haruno was in everyone's headlines, while the reason was still a mystery.

Sasuke was too shocked to move, and Sakura's words from earlier haunted his entire existence. He couldn't believe this girl, this weak little girl would one day have the nerve to slap him just to protect her loved ones. Her change was obviously positive, and that's what he ever prayed for during their childhood days. However, she did mention that he changed too, and that was the worst part of him. He felt guilt rushing to his mind, but his pride refused to apologize. Certainly, he was now a demon in Sakura's eyes, which was not at all a positive change in him. Maybe she was right. He wasn't the same lad anymore in his teens and would probably make her life a living hell when they are married. He watched his fiancé move to the cash counter with a teary and betrayed face. "Damn it! I should apologize." He thought but his physical-self refused to move and form words in his mouth.

"Ichiraku-san, I'm sorry to have caused this commotion. I'll make it up to you sometime, and please keep the change." She dumped some cash for the four of them and grabbed Sasori by the arm. "Let's go."

Sasori nodded, and both of them started walking away to the car parking. The paparazzi followed behind them, but Sasori managed to avoid their constant bugging and they sped away in some random direction with their car. Naruto managed to do the same with his best friend and got their cars safely. Sasuke took the passenger's seat while Naruto drove.

* * *

"TEME, WHAT JUST HAPPENED OUT THERE?" Naruto exclaimed. "LIKE DUDE, YOU COULD'VE APOLOGIZED AND WHY WERE YOU SO WORKED UP WITH SASORI?"

To be honest, Sasuke was indeed feeling guilty for hurting Sakura's feelings but he would never feel any kind of sympathy towards Sasori. He hated him after all.

"Fuck, I hate that guy! Why would I apologize to him? He was the one giving me weird glares all the time!" Sasuke ranted.

"YOU STARED IT FIRST, SASUKE." Naruto snapped back. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF SAKURA DOESN'T AGREE TO GET MARRIED WITH YOU? YOU, THE GREAT UCHIHAS WILL SLEEP ON THE STREETS!"

"STOP TALKING LIKE ITACHI, DAMN YOU NARUTO! I DON'T CARE! I ONLY NEED MY KARIN"

Naruto sighed. He calmed down a bit. "Mate, this is so difficult. How are you going to handle Karin at the same time?"

"Itachi gave me plans which requires a lot of sacrifice. It is that, once we achieve our position after the marriage, I'll divorce her and marry Karin." Said Sasuke in frustration.

"Are you ready to betray Sakura like that? After all she was your best friend once and your first love."

"I know. It took a lot of my strength to agree to this plan. However, if it is for Karin. I'm ready to sacrifice anything. Sakura is just a past relationship now. Besides, she hates me already, and I have no feelings for her whatsoever." Sasuke glanced out the window. The entire ride from then onwards was silent. Naruto dropped Sasuke to his mansion, and sped off with a farewell since he had a date with Hinata that evening.

Sasuke pulled out his cellphone to notice 3 missed calls by Itachi. He ignored it and proceeded to look for Karin's caller ID.

After several rings, Sasuke's girlfriend, Karin Uzumaki finally picked up the call. "Hey, what's up?" she said.

"Babe, just come over. I'm really tired. I need to see you."

"What happened?" She said with a concerned tone.

"Trash that. Just come over." He hung up.

* * *

The Uchiha mansion seemed as silent as ever, since nobody came at this time of the day which made Sasuke relieved as ever. He changed into his casual polo t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans and slumped to a nearby couch, waiting for Karin.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. Rate and review maybe? **


End file.
